Vert macabre
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [OS - Death fic] - Bruce tombe du toit, Thor ne le rattrape pas, malgré tous ses efforts. L'impuissance est grande.


**Note :** Alors juste, c'est une sorte d'univers alternatif, ou Asgard existe encore, mais où la relation que lie Thor et Bruce dans Ragnarok existe quand même, et où on suppose que les autres Avengers sont soit morts, soit tristes… JE SAIS C'EST TRES PRECIS. Mais c'était pour les besoins de la fic.

 **Note 2 :** Cette fic est un mélange de deux défis. Le premier est le fait d'écrire sur la mort d'un personnage, et je devais écrire sur Thor, Bruce/Hulk et la cause de la mort était la chute. Le second défi était celui du tirage au sort, où j'ai obtenu d'écrire que Bruce et Helen en couple, avec plus de 4 000 mots, en moins de 9 jours (à partir d'un moment pacque j'étais pas dispo avant), plus parler du jaune antraquinonique et du mythe d'Enée. Merci la gazette des bonbons aux citrons haha.

 **Note 3 :** Je préviens, mais cette fanfic parle de suicide. C'est un sujet assez grave donc dans le doute je précise...

Ils se tenaient sur le toit, alors que le soleil se levait lentement. Le bâtiment était large, immense. Ce n'était pas la tour des Avengers ou de Stark, c'était juste un bâtiment. Sur lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés, après une énième journée à discuter, à boire, à survivre.

Ces derniers jours les avaient lié plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Le brun était au bord, en train de contempler le bleu et le jaune se mélanger. Lui n'avait jamais connu que du vert qui le possédait quand il ne savait plus se contrôler, et le rouge du sang qui avait été trop de fois son quotidien.  
Le blond se tenait non loin, sans se douter de ce qui pouvait se passer.

Bruce, dans sa contemplation, tourna lentement son regard vers son ami. Et, d'une voix presque sans vie, il lâcha :

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que je manquerais à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.  
\- Mais si ! Pense aux autres ! s'exclama Thor qui ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dire ça  
\- Lesquels ? On en a déjà parlé. Nous sommes si peu, et ceux qui vivent ne le sont que physiquement.

A cet instant, le dieu eut envie de lui dire « Mais toi aussi, mais je peux te faire vivre, je peux te donner des électrochocs qui te feront vivre, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir »  
Sauf que le silence remplaça ses mots, et qu'il ne vit plus que l'horizon, alors que la silhouette disparu dans le vide.  
On dit que la foudre est rapide.

Elle ne le fut pas assez.  
Et l'impuissance s'abattit sur Thor qui aurait voulu savoir ralentir le temps.

* * *

L'amour ne tiens qu'à un fil : celui de la vie de l'autre.  
Entre autre.  
La vie n'est qu'une sorte de trait, si celui ci s'agite, c'est que vous êtes toujours vivant, que votre cœur bat, même irrégulièrement. Ça marchera quand même. C'est que vous existez encore. Sauf si votre cerveau vous a aussi abandonné.

Mais c'est quand la vie ne devient qu'une ligne, qu'elle disparaît et que le bruit strident qui surgit dans les oreilles de ceux qui vous entoure, annonce la fin.  
Partir par un bruit qui ne provient même pas de vous. Quelle ironie.

Leur amour était un chemin de croisements plus ou moins hasardeux, mais reliés par la même chose. L'envie d'aimer, l'envie d'embrasser l'autre, l'envie d'être avec l'autre, l'envie de pouvoir le soutenir, l'envie.  
L'envie, le désir, et le bonheur. Beaucoup de bonheur. Sur une base de malheur. Parfois quelques malheurs, présents, mais si infimes par rapport au reste.  
Il fallait bien compenser.

Bruce, quand il s'en rappelait, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doux sourire.  
De leur rencontre plutôt anodine, puis des autres moments où il s'étaient vus. Du fait que Helen appréciait la science autant que lui. Qu'ils avaient tous les deux à cœur la même chose : la médecine, aider et sauver des gens. Qu'elle ne le rejetait pas malgré ce qu'il était. Qu'ils parlaient ce langage scientifique que personne ne comprenait, mais que eux utilisaient comme moyen de flirter.

Il se souvenait de la douceur des cheveux, si longs, et si fins. Il se souvenait des moments où il passait ses mains dedans, des moments où il découvrait sa peau agréable au contact. Il se rappelait leurs sourires, il se rappelait ce qu'elle lui apportait, leurs baisers, leurs caresses, leurs mots doux que d'autres auraient trouvés étrange.  
Il se souvenait de leur lien qui les maintenait si amoureux.  
De leurs sorties. De leurs jours où ils restaient chez eux. De l'évolution de leur relation. De chaque petite chose. De presque tous les détails.

De tout ce qui leur avait permis de se comprendre et de se trouver.  
Du moment où, tous les deux tristes, tous les deux conscients que le monde s'écroulait, qu'ils perdaient plus d'amis qu'ils n'en gagnaient, ils avaient décidés de se mettre ensemble.

Et alors que personne ne pensait voir un jour Bruce finir avec Helen, les faits furent là. Personne ne les arrêta. Et si cela prit plus de temps que chez d'autres, cela ne rendit leur relation que plus forte.  
La demoiselle adoucissait son cœur et personne ne pouvait rien contre ça.

Personne, sinon la mort.  
Mais la mort était elle une personne ? Parfois un personnage, mais jamais quelque chose d'humain. Elle rendait les gens plus humains, mais elle s'abattait sans humanité.

Et tandis que Hulk sauvait un bâtiment et ses habitants, en les portant tel Enée fuyant Troie, n'oubliant personne, comme un porte manteau, à l'autre bout de la ville, celle qui comptait à ses yeux chuta d'une explosion et son sang se répandit comme une ligne.  
Il fallut juste une bataille, une énième, pour que la malchance tombe sur leur couple.

Il fallut juste cet instant, où on annonça à Bruce où se trouvait sa bien aimé, pour qu'il comprenne que son bonheur était terminé.  
Qu'à nouveau, on lui imposait une perte, qu'à nouveau, le monde lui précisait qu'il n'avait le droit qu'à être seul.

Et si la doctoresse avait toujours proposé des soins prodigieux à la pointe de la technologie, personne ne la sauva, et Bruce ne la vit que dans son manteau rouge, dans ce monde de blanc, tandis que le cri strident de la machine lui rappelait que c'était réellement fini.  
Que c'était le point final à son bonheur.

Thor détesta le rouge ce jour là.  
Le jour où il fut trop lent pour rattraper Bruce. Trop impuissant et faible. Lui pourtant si fort. Lui qui était toujours le premier pour sauver les gens.  
Il aurait du le voir venir. Mais il s'était dit que ça n'arriverait pas. Il y croyait encore.

Il préférait quand son ami était vert. Quand il lui parlait de choses scientifiques pour se calmer. La science était verte aussi. Sauf quand on parlait de jaune antraquinonique. Un jour, Thor se rappela avoir répété ce mot 5 fois juste pour que Bruce se concentre dessus.  
Bruce était quand même devenu vert d'ailleurs.  
Mais ça resta assez improbable pour être souligné. Thor s'en rappela à cet instant. Peut-être parce que le monde à cet instant n'était pas jaune.

Thor sut que le rouge envahi son ami, et il trouva ça plus douloureux que le vert.  
Parce que le vert n'était pas si mal au fond.  
C'était aussi la couleur de son frère.  
Et le jaune celle de sa mère. Bien que sa mère n'avait rien à voir avec du jaune antraquinonique.

Thor se répétait ce mot, comme pour se calmer lui même. 

Certains voient rouge, quand la colère, le dépit et la tristesse les prend.  
Mais Bruce, lui, n'avait jamais vu cette couleur dans ces moments là. Tout son opposé, tout son complément. Le vert virait dans ses yeux, du plus clair au plus foncé.  
Le vert de la rage, le vert de la folie.  
Le vert de quand on est malade. Mais malade il ne l'était pas, quand Hulk survenait. Malade, il ne l'était que de façon invisible. D'une maladie qui lui bouffait les entrailles : la tristesse. C'était une émotion qui virait si vite en maladie.  
Alors pour fuir la maladie, il laissa Hulk venir.

Sûrement qu'il allait regretter ce qui allait se passer dans les moments suivants, mais Bruce oublia d'être lui même, et laissa Hulk agir. Pour aller se réfugier dans sa douleur, dans sa souffrance. Dans sa bulle de mal être.  
Hulk explosa, plus fort que jamais, et cette fois, il décida de ne plus être un héros, il n'avait plus personne à porter. Il n'avait jamais été Enée. Il ressemblait plus au Minotaure, créature furieuse et dangereuse. Et on le trouvait en suivant la ligne rouge des morts qui avait abattu la personne qu'il était normalement.

Quel dieu voudrait protéger un tel être ? Enée était chanceux d'avoir la faveur de certains, Hulk en cet instant, avait l'impression de n'avoir les faveurs d'aucun.

Le monstre vert, gigantesque et mauvais, n'ayant qu'envie de taper, débarqua donc en ville. Et il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter.  
Ou presque.

Hulk avait oublié un dieu. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps.

Il y avait donc ce dieu d'Asgard, qui s'était épris de Midgard, et qui était décidé à passer un peu de temps là, parmi les humains. Un peu pour consoler ces amis qui ne se remettaient pas de pertes liés à tant de combats, de batailles et de guerres.  
Thor était là pour les autres, un peu pour lui, surtout pour ne plus revoir son monde qui manquait de trop de personnes. De toute sa famille. Qui lui semblait bien morose, alors que lui n'aimait rien d'autre que la joie.

Alors il était là pour les vivants.  
Pas pour les morts.

Et un être vivant, il en croisa un, au détour d'une boite de nuit. Quand Hulk arriva et détruisit tout sur son passage, il le retrouva sans mal.  
Thor qui voulait découvrir cet univers de « endroit où on peux danser et boire, on dirait une fête au Valhalla ! », découvrit à la place le regard d'un être blessé et perdu, d'un être ne voulant que frapper pour oublier.

Et il comprit qu'il allait devoir agir, parce qu'il se doutait que cette fois, il n'y aurait personne pour l'arrêter.

Hurla-t-il ? Thor n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Avait-il d'ailleurs hurlé pour les autres morts auquel il avait assisté » ? Cela aurait-il servi à quelque chose ?  
Hurler ne sauvait pas, c'était bouger qui aidait. Mais là c'était trop tard, et s'il avait voulu sauter après Bruce, c'était aussi trop tard.

Tout était trop tard, et ce n'était pas lui qui savait contrôler le temps.

Et de toute façon le temps qu'il plonge, Bruce serait quand même mort. Il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de le regarder mourir, en incapacité de faire autre chose, inutile, bête.  
La seule chose que Thor fit, ce fut se précipiter vers le bord, qui lui paru si loin. Puis de reculer parce que c'était vain.

Alors en contrebas, il n'y avait que le silence d'un silence éteint. Et du sang, tellement de sang. D'autres hurlements, qui ne furent pas le sien.

Et Thor se sentit inutile.  
Tellement. Lui, le si grand dieu qui avait bien évolué et qui avait sauvé tant de monde.

* * *

Le monde fut sauvé par le dieu qui passait par là. Parce que celui qui brillait d'un vert orageux, fut calmé par celui qui voulait bien lui parler. Qui voulait bien le confronter. L'obliger à avouer et à voir en face la vérité et à faire avec.  
Thor vola pourtant, plusieurs fois. Il se prit une ou deux volées, appris à rencontrer des murs, mais il tint bon, et continua d'insister.

\- Hulk ! Je sens que tu as un problème !

Thor criait fort, c'était une de ses particularités. Un de ses avantages dans ce combat acharné qui ne voulu pas se terminer avant un certain temps. Parce qu'au moins, il gagnait l'attention de son… Adversaire ? Pouvait-on parler d'adversaire dans un pareil cas ?

\- Hulk ! Veux-tu en parler, mon ami ?!  
\- Hulk pas parler ! Frapper !

Vouloir raisonner un être qui préférait frapper que parler n'avait rien d'un avantage, par contre. C'était la plus grosse des contraintes, surtout quand Bruce était sûrement bien content de s'être dérobé de pareille façon pour souffrir dans son coin.

Mais Thor était têtu. Acharné. Il avait réussi, un jour, une fois, à faire revenir Bruce alors que c'était une cause perdue.

Alors pourquoi pas encore maintenant ?

\- Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vu récemment, mais tu peux me parler !  
\- Toi stupide, tu ne veux pas comprendre, stupide dieu ! Hulk juste taper ! Hulk a besoin de frapper !  
\- ...Tu as besoin de frapper ? Personne n'a besoin de frapper !

Pour le punir d'avoir dit ça, alors que lui même aimait frapper et en ressentait le besoin, Thor vola.

* * *

Maintenant il ne pouvait plus vraiment voler, à y penser.  
Son marteau n'existait plus vraiment. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de s'élever dans les airs, où d'y retomber. Pouvoir briser la notion de gravité.  
Sinon il serait parti au secours de son ami, pour ne pas le laisser mourir. Ce qu'ils avaient crée en quelques jours était suffisamment pour que Thor ne veuille pas le laisser tomber.

Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il avait fait.  
Il se retrouva assis sur le toit. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, sûrement par le choc, de ne rien avoir pu faire.  
Il se sentait un peu bête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever pour se précipiter vers lui, descendre pour voir son état.  
Peut-être parce que Thor savait que ça serait inutile, que ça serait pire.

\- Mon frère, pourquoi faut-il que les humains tombent ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit, parce qu'il fallait croire que pour Thor, le vert était la couleur de la mort.

* * *

\- ...Je suis désolé.

Ce furent les premiers mots que Bruce avait lâché, alors que Thor, légèrement cabossé, avait fini par le retrouver.

Autour d'eux c'était le désordre, et dans toute son « insouciance », le dieu n'avait pas fait attention aux dégâts causés.  
Mais il se sentait rassuré, et il était sûr que maintenant ça serait plus facile.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le tas de débris, s'assirent, et Bruce expliqua la raison de l'apparition de Hulk.  
Ce soir là, ils parlèrent beaucoup, presque jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Ils parlèrent de l'amour, de la perte, de la mort.  
Thor parvint même à faire rire un peu Bruce. Ils parlèrent de science bien que le dieu ne comprit rien. Mais Bruce avait besoin de parler de ça, parce que Helen avait aimé ça.  
Thor le comprit, et le laissa parler.

Et plus que parler, il le laissa pleurer. Il le laissa s'exprimer. Thor était cette présence qui ne disait pas tant, sinon des choses naïves, mais justes. Thor était un ami.  
Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.  
Thor se sentit utile, quand il vit Bruce partir ce jour là, l'air un peu mieux. Thor avait l'impression d'avoir fait la bonne chose.  
Il repartit le cœur léger.

* * *

Il se sentait lourd. Là, assis sur le toit, paralysé. Sûrement n'arrivait-il pas encore à y croire. Tout s'était tellement bien passé jusqu'à ce moment.  
D'accord, Bruce avait encore eut besoin de lui d'autres fois. D'accord, ils avaient même parlé autour d'une chope de bière. D'accord, une seule rencontre n'avait pas suffi.  
Mais Thor n'aurait pas pensé que ça irait réellement jusque là.  
Thor croyait en l'espoir, et en la vie. Même lorsque sa mère, son père et son frère étaient partis au Valhallah, il s'était dit que de toute façon, ça irait quand même.  
Qu'il trouverait une famille ailleurs. Qu'il saurait se reconstruire.

Mais Bruce n'avait pas semblé penser comme lui.  
Et Thor n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'au final, il n'avait servi à rien, que tout ce qu'il avait fait était sûrement retombé dans le vide. Ce même vide qui avait happé la vie de Bruce.  
Ce même vide dans lequel Bruce était tombé.  
Thor n'arrivait pas à croire que depuis le début, ça aurait du se finir ainsi.

Il se sentait nul, et se dit que l'amour avait bien des lourdes conséquences quand on le perdait.  
Il sentit quelque chose couler, et alors que l'orage se forma dans le ciel, il ne prit pas conscience qu'il pleurait, ni qu'il venait de changer la météo.  
Il ne contrôlait plus rien, impuissant jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés pour boire.  
C'était un soir où ça n'allait pas, où la mort et cette idée l'avait rattrapé. Bruce avait parlé de son envie d'en finir, et Thor avait ri en disant que c'était bête.

\- Comment fais-tu pour continuer de vivre, toi ? Avait lâché le scientifique qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre son ami  
\- Je me dis que je peux retrouver ce qui me rend heureux, quand même.

Mais Thor n'avait pas remarqué que Bruce n'avait pas souri, ne s'était pas retrouvé dans ces mots là.  
Pourtant, à y réfléchir, Thor n'était pas l'être le plus heureux de la terre. Il continuait de vivre parce qu'il le devait. C'était un peu ce qu'il se disait. Ça restait difficile.  
Mais ça, il n'osa pas le dire à Bruce. Il n'osa pas parler de sa peine d'avoir perdu toute sa famille, à ce scientifique qui avait perdu son amour.  
Parce qu'au fond, les deux hommes avaient tous les deux tant perdus. Des amis, de la famille. Plus.

C'était compliqué pour les deux, et ils finirent par achever chacun leur verre sans se concerter, mais avec la même vivacité, la même envie d'en finir.

Thor se rappelait avoir ramené Bruce chez lui ce soir là.  
Et avoir sourit de le voir encore vivant, et en train de dormir.

Certains pouvaient penser que Thor était stupide, insouciant et donc, incapable de lire dans les gens. Mais ils se trompaient.  
Et si l'idée de pouvoir raccompagner son ami vivant le rendait heureux, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Bien sûr que Thor se doutait de quelque chose.  
Parce que lui même, parfois, pensait à cette option de facilité. D'en finir. Mais il était trop… Trop quoi ? Trop lui ? Trop vif ? Trop plein d'espoir ? Pour oser même juste essayer d'en finir de façon si brutale. 

* * *

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait en lui à cet instant. Ce n'était sûrement pas si facile, de penser à tout cela. De comprendre qu'il venait encore de perdre un ami.  
Mais cette fois c'était plus douloureux que jamais. Après tout, cet ami, il avait voulu l'aider. Il avait cru y parvenir.  
Peut-être qu'au final, Thor était trop nul pour ça. A trop penser par la force, et par les poings, à oublier de réfléchir, il n'avait pas été bon pour consoler.

Et il le payait.  
Il se laissait pleurer, lui l'homme viril, qu'on imaginait mal laisser couler ses larmes. Il pleurait un peu plus, alors que l'orage envahissait la terre, et qu'il s'en moquait.

En lui, vivait une tornade, d'impuissance, de colère envers lui même. Devant lui, revivait les scènes qu'il avait passé avec Bruce.  
Il aurait dû se douter, à ce moment, quand celui-ci l'avait invité sur le toit. Ils venaient de sortir des bars, ils avaient bu, encore. Thor avait toujours cru que boire faisait du bien à Bruce. Que ça l'empêchait de trop penser à ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Il se trompait aussi à ce moment là, sûrement. Thor aurait aimé être aussi intelligent que son frère pour pouvoir dire à Bruce dont il avait besoin.  
Parce qu'au final, c'était ça non ? Il n'avait pas été un assez bon ami, et il avait perdu celui qu'il avait tenté d'aider.

Lui qui voulait fuir Asgard pour son odeur de mort, eut soudain la sensation de n'avoir fait que l'attirer ici, et que c'était sa faute si Bruce ne s'était pas remis. Que Bruce n'avait pas croisé la route du bon ami, qu'il aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux, et qui l'aurait aidé.

Parce que mourir parce qu'on perd juste de l'amour, ça lui semblait insensé.  
Parce que Thor avait perdu l'amour de sa mère, de son père, et même de son frère. Et qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de mourir lui même.

Mais rabâcher le fait que Thor se disait qu'il retrouverait toujours de l'amour ailleurs ne l'aiderait pas. Thor savait que tout le monde était différent, et que Bruce sûrement, avait fini par craquer.

Pourtant le dieu avait l'impression que ça restait quand même sa faute. 

Il l'avait fait parlé, ce soir là. Avant la chute.  
De pleins de choses, de ses voyages, de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Bruce lui avait raconté presque toute sa vie. Son enfance, son adolescence, son intelligence, comment il était devenu un scientifique éminemment célèbre, malgré lui. Comment il avait été touché par les rayons gammas et que ça avait changé toute sa vie, mais pas vraiment en bien.  
Il lui avait même raconté des détails, comme les expériences qu'il avait tenté un jour, et qui avaient échoué, comme ses voyages avant de devenir un Avenger, avec par exemple les endroits les plus déserts et petits qu'il avait pu croiser, comme ce drôle de village nommé Kazimierowka en Pologne, ou même, les endroits aux noms étranges, et parfois imprononçables comme Maloarkhanguelsk. Ils avaient même ris, à nouveau. Juste un peu. Juste assez.

Thor n'avait pas senti que Bruce racontait tout cela pour se raconter à quelqu'un, pour pouvoir exprimer tout ce qu'il fut, pour finir par ne plus être.  
Il n'aurait pas pu s'en douter.  
Lui il pensait l'inverse.  
Qu'avec tout ce que Bruce avait vécu, qu'à le raconter de pareille façon, c'est qu'il voulait se reconstruire.

* * *

Thor, sous l'orage et les sentiments qui bourdonnaient en lui, entre culpabilité, tristesse, et même un peu de colère, se demandait.  
Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait de venir, lui ?

Allait-il trouver un autre ami pour tout lui raconter et en finir aussi ? Avait-il encore des amis ? Comment allait-il annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, d'ailleurs ?

Il y avait trop de questions. Pas assez de réponse. Thor se sentit encore bête. Juste inefficace. Juste trop mauvais. Et c'était fou comme il détestait cette sensation.  
Parce que ce n'était pas lui. Ou peut-être que si ?

Thor était bon pour se battre et faire mal, mais pas pour sauver ses amis.  
Et c'était peut-être ce que Bruce s'était dit. Peut-être qu'il s'était imaginé que lui même n'allait être que Hulk s'il continuait à vivre.  
Mais qu'il n'avait même pas eut la force de ne laisser sa vie être régie que par une entité verte qui représentait sa colère.  
Peut être que Hulk n'était même pas venu pour sa survie lors de la chute, parce que même Hulk ne voulait plus vivre.

L'idée là enfonça un peu plus le dieu, qui trouva que réfléchir était bien douloureux. Il préférait quand il pensait à des choses plus joyeuses, mais il savait à cet instant que la joie n'avait rien à faire là.  
Il se demanda un instant si à provoquer l'orage il électrocutait les gens.  
C'était sa façon de tenter de se changer les idées, mais c'était encore pire.

Thor ne faisait que s'enfoncer, alors que ses pleurs n'arrivaient pas à cesser. Il avait l'air d'un crétin comme ça. C'était sûrement ce qu'aurait dit son frère s'il l'avait vu. Lui aussi était parti. Ils partaient tous.  
Thor serra les poings.  
C'était quoi cette manie de mourir ? Ils ne pouvaient pas survivre ?!

La colère lui brisa un peu plus le cœur. Parce qu'il savait que non. La survie n'était pas quelque chose que l'on décide. Surtout pas quand lui même avait déjà failli mourir de nombreuses fois.  
Pourtant, là, Bruce avait décidé.  
Comment on pouvait décider de sa mort ?

Thor n'arrivait pas à comprendre.  
C'était presque effrayant, c'était surtout frustrant. Ça avait un côté horrible qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il se rendit compte qu'il réfléchissait encore. Que son esprit ne s'arrêtait plus, et pourtant, qu'il était toujours là, dans son impuissance de n'avoir rien pu faire.

* * *

\- Tu ne trouves pas que le ciel est magnifique ? Quand il se lève, on dirait qu'il dévoile toutes ses couches.

Thor n'avait pas su quoi répondre, il avait regardé Bruce approcher du bord du toit, il avait froncé les sourcils, avait hésité à le rejoindre.  
Au final, il avait juste souris :

\- C'est vrai que c'est beau.  
\- Le ciel, à Asgard, est pareil ?  
\- Pas exactement, mais c'est aussi joli. Le ciel est toujours beau.  
\- Il continue de se tenir au dessus nos têtes sans avoir conscience qu'on le voit si grand, si immense.  
Et après ces mots, Bruce avait enchaîné :

\- Sans ciel, il manque quelque chose.

Et si Thor n'avait rien répondu, c'est là que Bruce avait dit :

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que je manquerais à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Parce que c'était le moment de le dire.  
Parce qu'à défaut de dire adieu directement, il avait fait ses adieux au ciel, au monde, à la vie par la contemplation de la beauté du paysage.

Thor avait réussi à se relever.  
Il savait qu'un certain temps était passé avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Ses larmes étaient taries, ses pensées trop embrouillées, et il ne faisait que tourner en rond.  
Le soleil était levé, le ciel s'était bien réveillé. L'orage était parti.

Thor s'approcha du bord. Le ciel était bleu, et les nuages n'existaient plus. Il faisait bon, il faisait beau.

Thor ne regarda pas en bas, vers sa faute, vers le fait qu'il n'avait pas su sauver Bruce, qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, que son impuissance serait restée tel quel. Qu'il l'aurait sauvé là, que Bruce serait tombé quand même, un autre jour, un autre moment.

Thor ne regarda que le ciel. Vidant ses pensées.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique ce ciel.

Thor s'approcha un peu plus pour mieux le contempler.

Fin.


End file.
